


See Me

by FellerFitz



Category: Margin Call (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellerFitz/pseuds/FellerFitz
Summary: 三观可能写的有一点点点点点点的偏\不正\歪





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> 三观可能写的有一点点点点点点的偏\不正\歪

今天是周一，又将会是一个忙到歇不了脚的周一。  
早上你捧着排队从星巴克买的大杯美式咖啡，踩着五厘米高的尖头高跟鞋，大踏步地走向位于西街200号的高盛集团大门。冬天的寒意咄咄逼人，再加上此处高楼林立，因此楼宇之间的风力非常大。克什米尔羊绒材质的立领大衣虽然能够防风御寒，然而冷风还是从你职业套装的V字领口争先钻了进去，冷的让你打了个哆嗦。  
该死，早上出门忙中出乱，又忘记带上围巾了，这是Will送给你的圣诞礼物。下次一定要把它随身放在包里。  
在这种天气里，你尤其想念他温暖的怀抱。带有淡淡烟草味的怀抱。  
Will Emerson。天啊，他出差的这段时间对于你来说真是难熬，可是集团分部所面临的问题又不得不需要他亲自去解决。原定的出差时间为期两周，他向你保证每晚会给你通电话，然而时差与两人忙碌的工作使得这一承诺打了折扣。  
在厢式电梯里站定，望着电子界面上显示楼层一点点升高，你思忖着，想要找出合适的词汇来描述你们两人现在的关系。  
对于你来说，他是你的男朋友，又是你的上司——不是同一部门的上司。但不管怎么说，他的职位始终比你高。他是高盛集团在华尔街总部的首席交易员，而你是风险管理部的分析师。你们甚至分属不同的委员会：他隶属于投资决策委员会，你隶属于风险管理委员会。你知道他与你的顶头上司Eric Dale向来关系不错，毕竟投资与风险往往是挂钩的，两个部门经常相互合作，Will也经常向Eric咨询有关手边的投资风险问题。  
他是牛津大学金融专业博士，若与他平级的人相比起来，他的教育背景可以说是最对口的了。但是能做到首席交易员这个位置，靠的绝不是循规守据，对于证券交易来说，他有一套自己的心得，他所具有的特质正是CEO John Tuld所欣赏的——速度够快，以及脑子够聪明。Will在伦敦分部从实习生做起，工作四年之后，得到了高层的赏识认可，决定派他去美国总部担任职位。在纽约的六年时间里，他靠自己的摸爬滚打，掌握了一手丰富广阔的人脉资源。

 

你爱他的英式口音，也爱他像夹烟一样的握笔姿势，爱他黑呢大衣，也爱他藏青色的围巾。  
分析员的长排办公桌正对着主管的透明办公室，如果Will来找Eric，你抬头就看到他们。Will的英式口音在一群美国人中显得格外明显，你不用仔细听也能够分辨出来，往往这时，你的目光就会从电子屏幕上移开，转而看向前方的办公室扫视几眼。你们不想在写字楼里表现的太过明显，虽然公司并没有明令禁止办公室恋情，但你们还是不想让所有人都知道你们的关系。但是，Gosh！听到Will的声音，你怎么还能够专心工作？  
写字楼顶的停机坪旁边，是你们为数不多的、能在公司见面的地方，当然，平时你们都很忙碌，没有那么多时间停下来休息，能够一起分享一支纤细的女士香烟，就已经算得上是奢侈的享受了。你们第一次真正的互动，就是在楼顶借打火机——是你向他借。一次开完公司例会之后他感觉心烦意乱，从会议室出来之后就径直走向了楼顶。火点上没一会儿，他听见消防楼梯上有动静，看来有人要与他共享这里了。不过他并没有在意，直到听见你出声向他借个火。  
他知道你是Eric的下属分析员，平时就坐在Peter Sullivan旁边。趁他替你点燃香烟的间隙，他悄悄观察着你。乌黑的头发盘成发髻挽在后面，浓密的眼睫毛，精致的鼻尖，还有鲜红丰满的唇瓣。他注视着你的嘴唇，烟嘴离开嘴唇之后，沾上了些许口红。想要接过你指尖的万宝路深吸一口，想要品尝口红在你嘴唇上的味道，这样的念头突然在他心间一闪而过，连他自己都被吓了一跳。不，不行，我是独身主义者，他连忙暗自自己责备自己，我不想处在一段关系之中。作为金融界的业内人士，他清楚金钱对于男女关系，对于家庭的深刻影响，所以他一直信奉独身的信条，若有需要，他会选择去招妓。他甚至给同事们开过玩笑，说其实招妓甚至可以作为娱乐费用找公司报销，因此这件事并不算什么秘密。  
你直视他的眼睛，向他微微一笑，说了句谢谢，他由此看清楚了你眼睛的颜色，是摄人心魄的祖母绿般的颜色，甚至连边际的一圈琥珀色都看得清清楚楚。他向来平稳的心跳久违的加快了速度。

 

你把包放下，环视一圈，他出差还没回来，办公室的门仍是紧闭着的。面对着从未停止过工作的显示屏，盯着红绿相间的K线图出神。  
Will Emerson，浅金色的板寸头，眉毛淡的分辨不出来，脸上的皮肤还带有幼年未褪去的雀斑，他本身具有叛逆不羁的气质令你着迷。惯用博柏利的伦敦男士——伦敦是他的发迹之处，再加上自带的烟草与皮革的味道正好与他的风格相向而行，低调的木质香调使得你在他的脖颈处依偎时总忍不住多闻几下。如若不是领带打得一丝不苟，黑色的皮鞋擦的锃亮，你毫不怀疑他完全可以去饰演《猜火车》的男主角。尤其是你在天台上看到他抽烟的样子，那是你唯一能看到他显露出疲惫颓废的时候。  
“嘿！还没睡醒吗？大清早看你已经开始发呆了。”你循声抬头，看到Peter给你送上他的“晨间问候”，他笑得很开心，连带着他浓密的眉毛都挑了起来。你不语，只是低头笑。Peter Sullivan，为数不多的几个知道你和Will的关系的人之一，这是当然了，你们俩的位置挨着，他总会看到你与Will的眼神交流，抑或是他看似随意的走向你们的办公桌前，不过这没什么好去大肆宣扬的。你与Peter的年纪相仿，他是麻省理工毕业的博士，似乎以前是个火箭科学家，不过本着对数字的敏感，以及投行公司的丰厚报酬，他还是放弃了以前的工作。他已经出柜了，有个男朋友叫Chris Pine，并不是圈内人士，两个人的感情倒也是温馨稳定，细水长流，你衷心地为他们感到开心。  
其实你与Will的感情也很稳定，因为你们都不在意对方过往的感情经历，不去深究对方的旧账，哪怕你知道他曾经招过妓，而他也不曾向你掩饰过这一点。你们都是成年人了，早就学会了对自己的行为负责，更何况招妓与否，实在无法为一个人的人品下定义。只要知道他现在全心全意的爱你就好了，反之亦然。

 

现在还是冬令时间，股市下午五点收市。你做好今日的工作，在差不多快要七点的时候准备离开公司。你刚穿好大衣外套，手机就震动了起来。  
是Will。  
不知怎么回事，你的心跳竟然快了起来。他应该快回来了。你只知道出差为期两周，却从未问过他具体是什么时候。  
你滑动接听键，贴近耳朵。  
“Hey sweetie. Miss me? ” 话筒那头传来他略带沙哑的声音。  
“Yeah. You have no idea.” 你低低的笑出声。“你现在在哪儿？“  
“下楼，我来接你了。”你没想到，Will竟然还有精力把车从机场开过来。  
“马上。”你带着一脸期待的笑容，按下电梯键，马上就能见到你的lover了。  
不出意外，你坐电梯直达地下停车场，看到他开的还是那辆银白色的阿斯顿马丁敞篷跑车，只不过加了车顶，天气暖和时他会打开车顶带你出去兜风，不知是在向人们炫耀他的车，还是炫耀你。“Come here. Give me a kiss.” 你刚坐进副驾驶位，还没来得及系上安全带，Will就迫不及待的揽着你的腰肢把你拉近，你也配合的扬起下巴，准备迎接一个久违的吻。你的手掌捧着Will的脸庞，舌尖仔细描绘着他唇瓣的形状…这是一个薄荷味的吻，热情的吻把周遭环境的寒意都驱散了，你靠在Will的肩头喘着气，他拉过你的手，神情严肃了起来，眉头低沉，蔚蓝色的眼睛紧盯着你，一刻也不离开，好像要看穿你的灵魂，他转头亲吻你的手心，然后亲过一个个指节，把最后一个吻印在你的无名指的关节上，那里佩戴着你与他的订婚戒指。


End file.
